The Fishbowl Part 4  The Offer
by red-jacobson
Summary: Part 4 of the Fishbowl Series, Xander and Cordy make an offer to Faith, and they consider a lifestyle change   As always, Adults Only, standard warnings, Oral, Anal, Femme-slash, D/S


Title: THE OFFER

Pairing: Xander/Cordy/Faith

Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, F/F)

Disclaimer: Do I Really Need to Say this? I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the crackheads at Mutant Enemy. I would have treated all of them a lot better.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fantasy version of a D/S relationiship, in reality they take a lot more work to be successful.

Sunday Morning, following the events of "Two Slayers"

The next morning, Xander woke early got cleaned up and dressed, and after leaving a

message for Cordy and Faith, went out to get breakfast. When he returned, he found them

sitting at the kitchen table together, both dressed in silk kimonos and drinking coffee.

Walking in, he set three bags from International House of Pancakes on the table, and then

kissed them both 'good morning'.

"Sorry I took so long," he said, "but I ran into Gunn and Fred at the IHOP and had to say

hello."

Faith snorted. "That must have taken twenty minutes, the way Fred babbles."

Cordy turned to her, with a disapproving look on her face. "Now Faith, that's not very

nice. And besides, I thought you liked her."

"I do." Faith replied. "She and Gunn are just too cute for words." Faith rolled her eyes,

"but she does love to talk."

"Anyway!" Xander interrupted them, "It wasn't that bad, and although Fred made a

comment that you Cordy had mentioned how good you felt after the audition a few weeks

back. And then she smirked at me! Fred smirked! Do you have any idea what that did to

my brain? I'm used to Angel smirking. I smirk, both of you smirk. Hell, even Wesley

smirks on occasion, but Fred? Fred does not smirk!"

Cordy stopped Xander before he could continue his rant. "It's okay, Xan, it's all right!

The reason Fred knows is 'cause she was complaining to me about how Gunn is getting

more than a little boring in the sack. So I told her about the Fishbowl. Her eyes lit up, so I

gave her a couple of examples; like the 'special' game of mini-golf we played, and the

game of Cowboy and the Indian Maiden. Finally, I told her about the audition ? which, I

swear ? made her grin, and it was definitely an evil grin. I don't know what she did, yet,

but trust me; I'm going to find out."

Faith piped up, "Hey Xandman, it could've been worse; Wesley and Kate could've been

there!"

Xander got a pained look on his face, and said, "Gah! Don't remind me! I don't know

what it is, but Kate Lockley just rubs me the wrong way. And, if I wanted tweed, I'd go

with the original, not Giles Junior."

By this time, the three of them had finished eating, and Xander looked over their

matching robes and asked, "What's with the Kimonos? Are you two making a fashion

statement for a Sunday morning?"

Cordy looked down, and then at Faith, before speaking, "Xan, there is something that

Faith and I need to talk to you about. Can we go into the living room, where it's more

comfortable?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?" He replied with a worried look on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong." Cordelia quickly assured him.

As Xander sat in his chair, Cordy and Faith turned to face each other. Then, reaching out,

each grasped the ties to the other's robes. After opening the robes, each allowed their robe

to fall to the floor. Naked, they turned to face Xander, and both knelt at his feet.

Xander sucked in his breath at seeing them in such a submissive pose, and he noticed that

Cordelia had completely shaved her mound; she was as bare as Faith, now.

As Faith kept her head bowed, Cordelia looked up at Xander and spoke quietly "Sir, after

experiencing the Dom side of your personality, I realized that I loved how it made me

feel, and wanted to feel it again. Faith asked me about our experiences, and the idea

turned her on so much she wants to find out for herself, if you would accept her."

Xander reached down, and lifted Faith's chin until she was looking him in the eyes, "Is

this how you really feel, Faith?"

"Yes Xander, I mean, Sir. I want to experience the pleasure of giving you control, and I

trust you enough to know that you won't abuse me."

Smiling to himself, Xander forced his face into stern lines. "Very well, I accept your

offers. To start with, Faith, could you go make coffee for us?"

As soon as Faith left the room, Xander pulled Cordy up into his lap and asked her, "Are

you certain this is what you want? Playing a scene for an evening is one thing, but have

you seriously considered what it could mean as a lifestyle?"

Cordy paused before replying, "Xan, I've thought about this almost constantly ever since

we played the scene ? I loved subbing to you, and when Faith asked me about it, I

realized that I need to experience it again. I love and trust you completely and I'm sure

this would be good for us."

Reassured, Xander smiled and said, "Okay, let's go for it. I've got to tell you, playing the

role brought out my Dom streak in a big way!"

At this point, Faith came back with three mugs of coffee.

As he took the mug, Xander said, "Thank you Faith. Have a seat with us."

As Faith curled up on his other side, Xander put his arm around her and spoke to both of

them.

"Now, we'll discuss this in detail later on, but for now, we need to set some ground-rules.

First; you are my submissives, not my slaves. Second; if anything that we do makes one

of us uncomfortable, physically or emotionally, we each have the right to use the

safeword, which we can discuss later. Cordelia and I have been using the word Peach, but

we can change that if either of you feel you'd have a hard time remembering it. Third;

you are free to act as you already would in all situations, unless I specifically tell you

otherwise. However, in the bedroom, my decisions will be final. Fourth and final; This

lifestyle is new to me as well, so we'll do this for ninety days, and decide if it's right for

us and makes us all happy. Is that agreeable to both of you?"

"Sure, Xan," Cordy replied.

"Yes, Sir," from Faith, who was really getting into the situation.

Helping the girls to their feet, Xander turned to them and said, "Okay then, let's go up to

the bedroom and get started."

Immediately after the previous part

When he shut the door behind the three of them, Xander turned to Faith and instructed

her, "Undress me." Faith unbuttoned his shirt using her mouth, and then used her hands to

pull the shirt off. Kneeling, she removed the rest of his clothing, stopping to kiss the head

of his cock as she passed. Once he was nude, Xander lay down on the bed, and pulled

Cordelia down so she was sitting on his face. Then he had Faith straddle his cock, sinking

onto the hard length. As he pleasured Cordy with his lips and tongue, Faith was riding

him. Cordy leaned forward and claimed Faith's mouth with her own. She then moved her

hand down and started fingering Faith, rubbing Xander's cock at the same time as Faith

did the same to her. As they were all getting closer to the edge, the fingers sped up, as did

Xander's tongue and hips. Soon all three were cumming.

After Xander caught his breath, he slid out from under Cordy and sat up. As he was

sitting up, he told Cordy to lie down in his place. When she did so, he had Faith place

herself directly over Cordy's face. Then, Xander pulled out a bottle of baby oil from the

nightstand, and started rubbing it on Cordy's chest. As he was oiling her breasts, he said,

"Cordy, why don't you go ahead and get Faith cleaned up, we made a bit of a mess. And

Faith, while she does that, I want you to push Cordy's breasts together. I have an

uncontrollable urge to fuck those tits." When Cordelia heard that, she moaned in

pleasure. "Oh Xan, you know how much I love that and we haven't done it in a while."

"I know you like it almost as much as I do, Cordy, but there are so many other fun things

to do I guess this just got put aside for awhile," Xander said, smiling at his wife. He

cocked his eyebrow. "Now, that's enough talking. Put that tongue of yours to work before

Faith gets antsy."

Cordy began running her tongue around Faith's slit, cleaning up any cum that had dripped

there, before sliding it inside Faith. Following Xander's direction, Faith leaned down and

grabbed each of Cordy's breasts and pushed them closer together. Using her thumbs,

Faith rubbed Cordy's already erect nipples, causing Cordy to moan into Faith's center

which made her tongue do interesting things inside Faith. Xander sat back, enjoying the

look of pure pleasure that washed across Faith's face, before climbing on top of Cordy

and placing his cock in the valley of her breasts.

He pumped in and out, reveling in the friction he was experiencing. He then reached up

and cupped Faith's breasts and rubbed his palms on his nipples as he leaned in and kissed

her. The combined sensations of Cordy's tongue and Xander's hands soon made Faith

cum, flooding Cordy's mouth with her juices. Xander could tell that he was close to

cumming as well, so he pulled back, and brought Faith down so her mouth was at Cordy's

pussy. As Faith started using her mouth on Cordy, Xander slid his cock into Cordy and

started pumping. Between Faith's tongue action and Xander filling her up, Cordy was

pushed over the edge as well. Feeling her contract around his cock, Xander exploded

inside Cordy. After Faith climbed off of Cordy, Xander pulled his wife into an embrace,

kissing her gently, and then they both pulled Faith into the hug. Without discussion, they

all headed into the bathroom and cleaned up.

After they dressed and went downstairs, Faith immediately started playing with the

PlayStation and soon was oblivious to the world. Xander watched her for a minute, and

then tugged on Cordy's hand, leading her into the kitchen. He then opened a closet door

and pulled her inside and shut the door.

Cordy turned to him with a smirk. "Feeling nostalgic Xan?"

"Babe, the first truly happy times in my life were spent in closets with you, and I just got

the urge to recreate one of them," he replied seriously.

"Well then, dork king, shut up and kiss me!"

With a smile he replied, "You got it, bitch queen!"

A while later, they broke apart. Xander opened the door to see Faith sitting on the kitchen

counter, grinning. As soon as she saw them, Faith started clapping and whistling, and

Dennis flicked the lights to make his opinion known.

Cordy blushed, but Xander just grinned and said, "Thank you, thank you! We'll be here

all week! And don't forget to tip your waitress."

Laughing, the three of them headed back into the living room. Turning to the two of

them, Xander asked, "I know this is a stupid question, but how would you two like to go

shopping?"

Cordelia smiled and said, "You're right, Xan, that was a stupid question. Of course I'd

love to go shopping. How about you, Faith?"

"Hell yeah! There's these boots I've had my eye on for a while." Faith replied.

Smiling, Xander handed an American Express Platinum card to Cordelia. "Here, take this

card. Go get some furniture and stuff for the new house. I'll give you the room

measurements before you leave. And, since you two can spend up to five hundred

thousand dollars, go wild. Why don't you pick up some clothes, shoes, and accessories

for the two of you, as well? Oh, and get me a few things too. You know what my

measurements are, and what looks good on me."

With a huge grin, Cordelia took the card, and leaning in, whispered in Xander's ear, "You

are going to be so fucked tonight!"

"I'm kind of counting on it," he replied with a smile.

"So, Xandman," Faith put in, "what are you going to be doing while Queen C and I are

out spending your money?"

"Oh, I've got some shopping of my own to do; by the way, I'll need your measurements

before you go out."

Curious, Cordy turned back to him. "Going to buy us clothes, Xan?"

"Well," he replied, "not anything you could wear in public, more like costumes."

"Kinky! Hey Faith, I think he's getting into this Dom thing."

With a smirk, Faith answered, "Hey, I've liked the ones he's come up with so far, so you

won't hear me complaining about getting more of them."

The girls dressed and left a little while later. As they drove off, Xander picked up the

phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorne? It's Xander, how're you?"

"Terrific! Thank you, and you, handsome?"

"If I were doing any better, I'd be twins, which I've actually experienced so I'd know

"?.Okay, what can I do you Oh King of Obscure Commentary?"

"Actually, I was hoping for an introduction. Kate told Cordy that you put her in contact

with someone who built some special furniture for her and Wesley, and I need to have

some similar items."

"Oh-ho! Taking a trip down the wild side, are we?"

"Well Lorne, I can't speak for you, but the three of us are exploring a new area."

"Three of you? So Faith is finally joining you and Cordelia?"

Surprised, Xander asked, "How did you know it was Faith? We haven't told anybody

yet."

"Xander, Faith came in to Caritas about a week ago, and sang, and I got a flash of the

three of you together. It was a good future, and you three are going to be very happy

together. So, congrats! Anyway, the person you want to talk to is named Leo, and his

number is 818-555-6797. Tell him you're a friend of mine and he'll treat you right."

After hanging up with Lorne, Xander called Leo and made an appointment for later on

that week to discuss his order. Then he went on line to Saladin's Citadel, to get started

making his shopping list. Printing out the list, he called out to Dennis that he'd be back in

a couple of hours.

Heading into downtown Los Angeles, he found the store he wanted fairly quickly.

Miracle of miracles, he even got a parking spot right out front. Walking in, the first thing

that hit him was an almost overpowering smell of leather. Looking around, he saw a sign

with the word 'Leather' and an arrow pointing left, and the word 'Lace', and an arrow

pointing right.

Heading into the leather section, he was waited on by a young girl. She was about twenty

or so and was wearing leather pants and a white silk camisole. "Hello, welcome to The

Wild Side! I'm Keri, how can I help you?"

"Hi Keri, my ladies are out shopping, and I decided to surprise them with some presents.

First, though, I need some leather pants and a couple of vests, and then we can get into

the toy selection," Xander said with a grin, thinking of all the fun that was in store for the

girls later.

"Of course, sir!" Keri replied, leading him to the men's clothing area.

After putting on his selections, a pair of leather pants and a vest, as well as boots, Xander

walked out of the fitting room. He looked around in an attempt to find a full length

mirror, when he was surprised by a couple of familiar voices and wolf whistles.

"All right Xander! Woo- Hoo!"

"Show us what you got, baby!"

Turning around, he smiled at the sight of two old friends from Sunnydale, Tara and

Dawn. The first thing he noticed was that Dawn was dressed very similarly to the way he

was, except she had a white tank top under the vest, where he was bare-chested. The

second thing he noticed was that Tara had a thin leather collar around her neck. Turning

to Dawn, he asked, "Young lady, did you put that on her

"Yes I did!" Dawn replied with a grin. "We'd been exploring the scene for a while, and

agreed to make it permanent. So, we are here to shop for some toys, and we're going to be

getting Tara's nipples pierced."

Picturing it, Xander replied, "You know, that's not a bad idea, but I don't know if the girls

would go for it."

Dawn pouted, "Girls, Xan? You started a harem and didn't invite us to join? I'm hurt!"

Shocked, Xander gasped out, "Dawn!"

"Look, Tara, I think I made him blush," Dawn said, grinning.

"I see it, Mistress. I think it's cute" Tara replied.

"Actually Dawn, I just keep forgetting that you're a grown woman now. I still think of

you as a sixteen year old. Guess you've grown up since I moved out of Sunnydale,

haven't you? And my 'harem' to use your words, just added its second member this

weekend. Cordy and I asked Faith to join us, and she agreed ?" Xander said proudly,

breaking off as he noticed the odd expressions on his friends' faces. "Tara? Dawn? Why

did your eyes just glaze over like that?"

Shaking her head, to clear it, Dawn answered, "Sorry Xan. It's just that Tara and I share a

bond now, and the mental image of the three of you just kind of overloaded my circuits,

and Tara caught it too."

Grinning, Xander said, "So, what you are trying to tell me is that you want some

Xanderluvin' is that it? Or is it more like some XanderCordyFaith Luvin'?"

With a matching grin, Dawn replied, "The second choice, Xander. Nothing against you,

but I rarely drive stick anymore and Tara never has. Anyway, by the outfit, are we to

assume you've gotten in touch with your inner Dom?"

"That's one way of putting it," Xander said enthusiastically. "Cordy and I role-played a

scene a few weeks back and we really liked it. The roles seemed to fit, and when Faith

joined us, she wanted to play as well. So we're doing a ninety day trial to see how the

scene fits us."

Dawn was nodding her head as he spoke. "That sounds similar to our story. Tara has a

very strong submissive streak in her personality, but Willow wasn't able to bring it out.

She's a bit too vanilla, I guess, but she makes Buffy happy, so it's all of the good.

Anyway, we were horsing around one night, and I gave her a spanking ? Tara soaked the

bed sheets she came so hard! After that, we moved forward with it, a bit at a time, until

now, we are totally into the lifestyle. It's been good for both of us, especially for Tara.

You remember how shy she used to be? Well, look at her now."

Taking a good look at Tara, he noticed that the earth mother, flowing skirts and tops were

gone. In place of them, she was wearing a short skirt, showing off a pair of really nice

legs, and a halter top.

Dawn spoke again, "Tara, take Xander aside, and show him your ornaments. And you

can freely answer any questions he asks."

Smiling, Tara replied, "Of course, Mistress. Come with me, please, Xander."

Taking him into the clothing racks, Tara lowered her top, showing him that each of her

breasts had a clip on the nipple.

Taking an appreciative look, Xander spoke, "First of all, Tara, very nice, secondly, how

long do you have to keep them on?"

Pulling her top back up, Tara said, "I don't wear them all that often, but I do enjoy the

sensation when I do wear them. The pressure shoots right to my core, and I'm wet all the

time from it. What Dawn told you earlier is exactly the truth. Being Dawn's sub is just

what I needed to be happy. I'm a lot more confident in dealing with people, and I hardly

ever stutter anymore. It's difficult to put into words, but Dawn touched a part of me I

barely even knew existed! And I don't think I'd want to go back to the way I was before."

"Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak at one time in my life. I can tell

that this has been good for you." Xander said. "Now let's get back to Dawn so she doesn't

think we've run off together."

As they joined Dawn, who was over looking at the strap-ons, Xander asked, "So Dawn,

what's the latest news from Sunnyhell?"

"Well," Dawn replied, "it's been fairly quiet on the baddie front lately. I guess the word is

out that the Hellmouth is closed, so the big bads have been going elsewhere to launch

their plans for world domination. Spike has been keeping the local vamps in line. Ever

since he got rid of his chip, he's been a lot more help. Now he does it because he wants

to, not because we keep him fed. Oh, this is new!" Dawn said. She grinned before

continuing. "He's dating mom now! How's that for a mental image? Buffy about freaked

when she walked in on them one time. Jenny is pregnant again and as usual, Giles is

bouncing off the walls. I don't know what ever happened to the reserved Brit I used to

know, but he's not like that anymore. Let's see, what else? Oh, yeah, Buffy and Willow

are talking about having a baby together, since she's basically retired from slaying, but I

don't know much more about it."

Xander stood there, stunned for a minute, with all the news. "Wow, things are wild on the

personal life stand point I see. Joyce and Spike, that's scary! And poor Giles! That's what,

kid number four now? You'll have to give everybody our best when you see them again.

But, before that, I'm glad I ran into the two of you. Maybe you can help me with some

shopping. I'm picking up some toys and some outfits for the girls. I'd love your opinions

on them if you have the time?"

"Sure thing, Xan," Dawn said with a smile. "We're always up to help you spend money.

Where did you want to start?"

"Well, I figured I'd stock the toy chest, and get some restraints, then go over to the Lace

side and look around."

After spending several hundred dollars on a variety of toys and restraints, Xander, Dawn

and Tara went over to the 'Lace' side of the store and bought a variety of negligees and

underwear, as well as a selection of costumes. After paying for his purchases, including

his leathers, Xander loaded up his Blazer. Turning to the others, he said, "I've got one

more stop to make, then I'm gonna get some lunch, do you want to come with? My treat."

"Sure Xander, lunch sounds good. I warn you though; Tara and I worked up an appetite

earlier, so we might just break you with our order." Dawn warned with a grin. "So,

where's our next stop?"

"I'm doing some jewelry shopping, want to get some rings made."

"Rings, huh? That should make Cordelia happy." Tara said.

"Well, it's only fair that I do what I can to make her happy. After all, she's made me

happy for the past three years."

When Xander pulled up at the Tiffany's West Store, they got out of the car, and Xander

saw something in the window that caught his eye. It was a lady's platinum band, with

three stones. A diamond, a sapphire and an emerald. Pointing it out to Dawn and Tara,

and getting their enthusiastic endorsement, they walked into the store. The sales girl was

slightly taken aback by their leather outfits, but put her best fake smile on her face. The

smile quickly turned genuine when Xander purchased two of the rings in the window, as

well as the matching men's ring. After paying for the three rings, and shaking his head in

disbelief at being able to spend twenty-two thousand dollars on jewelry, he had all three

rings engraved on the inside with the letters XCF, and today's date.

After being told it would take a couple of hours for the engraving, they left to go to lunch.

As they laughed and teased each other all through lunch, Xander was continually

surprised by how Tara had changed since he left town. Always attractive in a rather

mousy way, she now shone with self-confidence, and it made her almost beautiful. After

watching the looks that Xander was giving Tara, Dawn tossed a french fry at him to get

his attention. "What's going on Xan, you thinking of inviting Tara to join your harem?"

Dawn teased.

Startled, Xander said, "Huh? Oh no, it's just ? I'm still amazed at how beautiful she is,

now that she's not hiding behind her hair. Besides, if I was going to expand the 'Harem' as

you call it ? I'd talk to the current members first, and I'd invite both of you to join. Of

course, now that you've put the idea in my head ? I'll talk to Cordy and Faith to see if

they'd be interested in having you two join us occasionally. Would you be interested?"

Dawn and Tara sat there in silence for a moment, then Dawn looked over at Tara, who

nodded. Then Dawn spoke, "Xan, I'm going to let you in on a couple of secrets. I had

such a crush on you when I was younger, and I'm still very fond of you. Especially since

you look so damned yummy in leather. So, we're up for it, on an occasional basis. When

Tara nodded, she was giving me the okay to tell you this. She's had the hots for Faith for

a while now, ever since Faith protected her, Willow and I during the battle to close the

Hellmouth. In fact, sometimes when she's been an extra good girl, I dress up as Faith for

a scene."

Tara then spoke up, "Also Xander, I trust you. Unlike most of the men I've met, I can

imagine myself making love to you and enjoying it, because of that trust."

Xander was flabbergasted at the confidence Tara placed in him, and said, "Wow! I'm

flattered, Tara, and you're right, I'd do my best to make your experience as pleasurable as

it could be.

"And Dawn, there were times, before Cordy and I got back together, right after you

turned eighteen, that I thought about us making love. Of course, at the time, I was still

getting over the wounds Anya left me with, so I was in no condition to act on it.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Cordy and Faith tonight, and if they like the idea, you can stay

the weekend when we have our housewarming party. I should have the equipment set up

in the basement by then, and we can break it in. I'm thinking about saving one of the

restraint tables just for you Tara, would you like that? Being tied down on a table, with

Faith sitting on a stool at the level of your mouth, letting you please her with your mouth,

while your mistress is behind you, making you scream with pleasure from her strap-on?

Can you imagine that Tara?"

Tara got a faraway look in her eyes and seemed ready to start drooling, imagining the

scene. Dawn shot Xander a mock dirty look and said "Thanks a lot, Xander, getting Tara

all worked up in public ? I'm going to have a busy night getting her calmed down."

Xander spoke, with a smile, "Why wait? Why don't you just take her into the ladies room,

put a gag on her, and let her cum? It would take the edge off, and she'd be able to

function again."

Dawn nodded, "Not a bad idea, except I don't have a gag."

"Is she wearing underwear?"

"Yes," Dawn answered, "She always wears underwear when we go out, because Tara gets

turned on so easily now, and I don't want her staining the car seats."

"Then take them off and use them as a gag, until she's done. Problem solved."

"Good idea, let's go Tara."

Taking a willing Tara by the hand, Dawn led her back to the ladies room. About five

minutes later, they came back, Tara looking very flushed, but happy. "Feeling better,

Tara?" Xander teased.

"Oh yes, and having my panties stuck in my mouth just made it better. Mistress had never

done that before, and it was wild."

"I'm glad," Xander said, looking at his watch, "Well, ladies, it's been a couple of hours,

the rings should be ready by now. Let's go." After leaving money for the bill and a tip, he

led the girls back to his Blazer, where they picked up the rings, and he took Tara and

Dawn back to their car, telling Dawn he'd call them later in the week.

When Xander got back to the house, Cordy and Faith were still out shopping. He got his

purchases put away and was relaxing with a beer and a movie when he heard Cordy's car

horn from inside the garage. Walking out, he was shocked to see that they only had one

bag each.

"Couldn't find anything you wanted Cordy?" He asked.

"Of course I could!" Cordy replied. "It's all being delivered. The furniture and stuff to the

new house on Friday and our clothes and things will be here tomorrow."

"Oh okay, that makes sense," Xander replied. "Did you have a good time?"

"God yes Xan! I'd forgotten just how much fun power-shopping is. Thanks for letting me

remember."

"I'm glad I could help you enjoy yourself. How about you, Faith? Did you have fun?"

Faith grinned. "You better believe it Xandman! I found some great games for the

PlayStation and a killer top. Just wait till you see it! Cordy about ripped it off me in the

dressing room, so I know she likes it."

Smirking, Xander said, "I can't wait. Now, why don't the two of you come into the living

room, so I can give you both your presents? And, this is something that you can wear in

public."

When they were sitting down, Xander pulled the jewelry store boxes out of his pocket,

and presented one to each of them. Cordy gasped and Faith whistled when they saw the

rings. Cordy found her voice first. "Xander, these are beautiful! What's the occasion? Not

that you need an occasion to give jewelry, but still?"

Xander cut her off before she could go on. "Actually Cordy, Faith, I gave you these rings

partly because I wanted to do something special to show that the three of us are together.

I have a ring that matches yours. And also, I did it because I loved seeing the look on

both of your faces when you opened the boxes. It gives me a huge happy to make the

women I love happy."

Hearing his words, Faith raised her head from the ring, a stunned expression on her face.

"Did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes I did, Faith. I love you, we both do."

Cordy joined in. "He's right Faith, we do love you. We wouldn't have asked you to join us

if we didn't."

Faith just sat there, silent for a few seconds, then tears started welling up in her eyes.

Suddenly, the dam burst and she broke down crying. Xander and Cordelia immediately

drew her into an embrace and held her until the crying stopped. Wiping her eyes, Faith

smiled weakly at them.

"Sorry for the waterworks, but everything just overwhelmed me for a minute, I'm okay

now. I love you both, and can't describe how happy I am right now. That's the first time

anybody ever told me that they loved me, when they weren't trying to get into my pants,

including my fucking parents. I know, I know, you are trying to get into my pants, but

this is different. To show how much this means to me, Xan, Cordy, would you mind if I

started calling myself Faith Harris?"

Cordy looked at Xander and seeing the approval on his face spoke, "Faith, we would love

it if you did so. In fact, if you want, tomorrow morning we can talk to Lilah about getting

the name change done legally."

"That would be great, C," Faith replied. "I've never had any real use for the name Adams,

anyway."

Seeing that Faith was relaxed and happy, Cordy turned to Xander and asked, "So, besides

buying these beautiful rings, what else did you do today?"

"Well, I went toy shopping, which you'll see later, and ran into Dawn and Tara and got

caught up on the gossip. Let's see, Jenny's pregnant again, Buffy and Willow want to

have a baby, and Spike and Joyce are together now. But the biggest shock was the

changes in Dawn and Tara," Xander told the girls who both looked shocked. "You both

knew they were a couple, didn't you? Well, when I saw them, Dawn was all dressed in

leather, and Tara was wearing a collar. They are really living the lifestyle. Anyway, we

had lunch together while I was waiting for the engraving to be done and we talked, in

general, about the fact that we're testing out the lifestyle. Dawn asked if we would be

interested in them joining us occasionally. It turns out that Tara has a bad case of the hots

for you, Faith! And not-so-little Dawn had a crush on both of us, Cordy," Xander told her

with a grin. "I didn't give her an answer right then since I told her I'd have to discuss it

with you guys. As I said last night, we have something great and I don't want to take a

chance of messing it up. That's why I feel we all should have veto power over any

potential new playmates. Are you two interested in having the two of them join us for an

evening?"

Seeing the concern on Xander's face, Cordy spoke to reassure him. "Xan, I understand

your concern, but don't worry, as long as all of us are there, I don't see a problem. It's not

like one of us is running to Sunnydale and spending the day in bed with them behind our

backs. Besides, it would be fun, having Willow's ex under our control."

Smiling Xander said, "I'll take that as a yes. How about you Faith?"

"Hell, the more the merrier! Besides, Dawn's a cutie, and there's just something about

Tara that makes me think she'd be a wildcat in bed."

Nodding, Xander said, "Okay, I'll give Dawn a call after we get moved in to the new

place. Now, unless either of you have something serious to bring up, it's almost dinner

time. You two okay with pizza?"

After eating, Xander told the girls to follow him, he had some things to show them.

Taking them both by the hand, he led them to the bedroom. As he opened the door,

Xander said, "Change into the items that are on the bed while I get changed too. Cordy,

your outfit is on the pillow, and Faith, yours is at the foot of the bed. Remember, once we

enter the room, I'm in charge and I don't want you touching yourselves sexually without

my permission. Do you understand?" They both said they did, so Xander waved them

into the bedroom.

On the bed were laid out a couple of the outfits he bought them. For Faith, there were

crotchless panties, a leather mini-skirt, a leather bra with holes for the nipples, as well as

a butt plug and fur lined leather wrist and ankle cuffs. For Cordelia, he got a cheerleader

costume, butt plug, the wrist and ankle cuffs and the crotchless panties. While they were

'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing', along with some rude comments from Faith, Xander went into the

bathroom and changed into his leather pants, boots and vest.

When Xander walked back into the room, Faith's jaw dropped, but Cordy only smiled

and said, "Very nice, sir." Faith's mind overloaded on the leather and started running her

finger tips over her breasts.

Xander noticed and reprimanded her. "Faith! Do you have permission to touch yourself

like that?"

Faith shook her head, immediately dropping her hands to her sides. "Um, no sir?"

"I didn't think so. You know that your bodies belong to me, and you touched my property

without permission, so you'll have to be punished. Take off the skirt and bra, and lay on

the bed on your back."

When Faith did so, Xander hooked the cuffs to the cords still on the bed posts. After

Faith was secured, he turned to Cordy. "Cordy, there's a vibrator in the nightstand. I want

you to use it on Faith, in any way you can think of. The only requirement is that you do

not let her cum until I give you permission. You can use it on yourself or touch yourself

as you please and can cum as many times as you can handle. You showed a dominant

side last night with Kim; see if Faith can handle that side of you. If she gets too noisy,

there is a gag in the same drawer, or you could just sit on her face. Do you understand

what I require?"

"Yes Sir! Will you be assisting me?" Cordy asked eagerly.

"No my dear, I'll just be enjoying the show." Xander replied, shaking his head.

With that, Cordy stripped out of her costume grabbed the vibrator and switched it on. She

started by running it around Faith's nipples and then up to her jaw line, putting pressure

on the pulse points of Faith's neck. Then Cordy leaned down and kissed her, forcing her

tongue into Faith's mouth. She broke the kiss and ignoring Faith's whimpering, she

climbed onto the bed and starting running the vibe all along Faith's inner thigh and

stomach, not touching the lips. By this time, Faith was moaning, she was so turned on.

Cordy took the vibrator and started lightly touching it briefly to the outer lips before

sliding the head it. Faith tried to lift her hips, to force it inside her, but Cordy pulled it out

and smacked her lightly on the thigh.

"Behave Faith! You don't get to cum until you have permission! That's how you got into

this position to start with," Cordy reminded the other girl. She grinned evilly. "Just for

that, you can watch me cum!"

Cordy leaned back against the end of the bed, looking Faith in the eyes, she started

sucking on the vibrator, licking it up and down, before rubbing it over her breasts. She

paid special attention to her nipples for before moving the vibe down to her crotch. She

then ran it over her lips, sliding it up and teasing her clit. Feeling her orgasm about to hit,

she whirled around and straddled Faith's face, placing her center right at Faith's mouth.

"Taste me Faith! Put that mouth of yours to work!"

It only took one or two swipes of Faith's tongue, combined with the build up from

dominating Faith, to push Cordy over the edge. She came hard, flooding Faith's mouth

with her juices which the slayer lapped up and swallowed. Cordy climbed off, picked up

the vibrator again and went back to teasing Faith some more. She started by brushing

Faith's clit before moving down to her thighs and running it behind her knees. Faith was

panting and flushed like she'd just run the Boston Marathon, her need plain to see.

Xander walked up to Cordy, kissed her and whispered "well done" in her ear. By this

time, he had opened his pants and his erection was standing proud through the opening.

He climbed onto the bed, and placed himself between Faith's legs. He slid the head of his

cock inside her and asked, "Do you want to cum Faith?"

"God yes! I'm dying here!" Faith said in a very shaky voice.

"What do you say?" Xander demanded.

"Huh? Oh! Please sir, may I cum?"

"No, you can't!" At Faith's shocked look, he said "Faith, you're being punished; you don't

get to cum yet. So you have to hold it." At that, Xander buried himself inside Faith. Faith

panted and moaned as she felt herself getting close, but did not dare let go. Xander

pumped in quickly, feeling his own orgasm building pressure. He pulled out and shot all

over Faith's stomach and breasts. He held himself above the slayer, panting as the last

vestiges of his orgasm trembled through him.

Xander pushed himself off Faith and stood up. Stripping off his leathers, he and Cordy

then untied Faith and helped her into the shower. After she was cleaned up, Xander

pulled Cordy onto his lap. He turned to Faith and said, "Faith, before you misbehaved, I

was going to suggest we play a game of Home Intruders. The two of us would capture the

Cheerleader when she was home alone, and have our way with her all night long. But,

since you couldn't behave, there's a change of plans. Now, you can get dressed, take out

the plug, and sit in the chair against the wall and watch as Cordy and I make love. You

are not to touch yourself! If you do, your punishment will be more severe than simple

teasing. I bought a variety of paddles today and will use them. I doubt you would find the

experience pleasurable. Now, get dressed."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." Faith whispered, flushing with shame and need.

As Faith watched, Xander had Cordelia lay down on her stomach on the bed. Going into

the bathroom, he came back with a bottle of massage oil. Heating it in his hands, he

started massaging it into Cordy's back, neck and shoulders before working his way to her

buttocks and legs. Cordy was practically purring in contentment by the time he reached

her legs. Rubbing the excess oil off her body with a soft, fluffy towel, Xander rolled her

over and took her into his arms. He lay on top of her and started gently kissing her.

During the kiss, Cordy wrapped her legs around his waist. He started pumping slowing

into her, speeding up together until they both reached the summit. As they cuddled,

Xander looked over at Faith, who was looking dejected in the chair. "Come to bed, Faith,

you took your punishment like a good girl, and you've earned a reward." he said, making

a space between himself and Cordy. Faith stripped out of her clothing and climbed

gratefully into the bed. Xander and Cordy stroked, kissed and petted her, making her purr

as well before bringing her to a summit of her own. Before turning the lights out, Cordy

turned to Xander and said, "You know, Xan, that intruder game sounds enjoyable. I'd still

like to play some night."

"That can be arranged, but I won't tell you when. But it will probably be in the new

house. Now, it's almost midnight and we have to work tomorrow, so let's get some sleep.

Faith, why don't you ride with me tomorrow? We can start packing your stuff at the hotel

and tell Angel you're moving."

"Sounds good sir, g'night."

"G'night."

Morpheus found the three of them wrapped in each others' arms, sleeping the sleep of the

well satisfied.

End.


End file.
